Young Girl, Don't Cry
by Zodiac Dreamer
Summary: Shoujo-ai, MaiAnzu(Tea). After Anzu's parents have a fight, Anzu runs away to Mai's house to seek comfort. I suck at summaries. I repeat, shoujo-ai (non-sexual girl-girl romance).


Disclaimer - Okay, this is the first fanfic I'm publishing here. It's shoujo-ai, so sue me. No, wait, don't. I don't own the cast. Sucks to be me.  
  
~*~  
  
Anzu ran down the street, tears blurring her vision. Her mother had come home drunk that night and started a huge fight with her father. Her parents didn't often fight, quite to the contrary, they usually avoided each other as much as possible, but when they did fight, they really went at it. The last time this had happened was when Anzu was thirteen. Quite unsure of exactly where she was running, she turned street after street until she came to a large house. "This is... Mai's house."  
  
"Hey, Anzu, what's up?" A voice came from the other side of the gate, causing Anzu to jump. There stood Mai in a blue nightgown, her long hair tied into a braid. Mai opened the gate and drowsily motioned for Anzu to enter.  
  
"N-No, it's nothing, never mind. Sorry to have bothered you." And with that, Anzu turned to leave, but was stopped by Mai grabbing her arm. "Hey, what gives?"  
  
"I'm not blind, Anzu, you've been crying. What's wrong?" Mai sighed and practically dragged Anzu towards the mansion, despite the younger girl's arguments. When they were inside, Mai told Anzu to sit down while she made some tea.  
  
Anzu obediently sat down on a large sofa as two facts sunk into her head: One, that she was at Mai's home in the middle of the night, and two, that she was in her nightgown and slippers.  
  
By the time Mai came back in, Anzu had dried her tears and was sitting quietly on the sofa. Handing Anzu a cup of tea, she asked, "now, tell me what's wrong. You woke me up in the middle of the night, I'm going to be extremely angry if you don't give me a good reason." But seeing the hurt expression on Anzu's face, she added, "sorry, that didn't come out well. Look, something's wrong, and I want to know what."  
  
Anzu sighed, "It would sound too childish."  
  
"So? What's wrong with being childish once in a while?" Mai questioned.  
  
"Well, I guess... It's my parents. They had a fight. They don't fight often, but when they do, they really go at it. It's... a mockery of love. They're both having affairs, but they won't get divorced, because neither of them wants the responsibility of taking care of me." Anzu stopped speaking for a minute, expecting Mai to scoff and call her childish for getting so upset so easily, but she was shocked when the older girl hugged her sympathetically.  
  
"I had a similar problem as a kid. My parents were never around, and they always argued, but they stayed together because my family was a dominant one, and they didn't want to look bad. They had no idea how emotionally damaging it is to see your parents in such a hollow, spiteful relationship, so I guess I can relate. It's a tough thing to get through, but for you it's easier, because you have friends to help you out." Mai murmured, feeling Anzu's tears begin to fall again as they hit her nightgown.  
  
"What about you, didn't you have friends to help you out?" Anzu asked.  
  
"No, I didn't. To be perfectly honest, you guys were the first friends I ever had. I mean, when my parents died I kind of closed myself off to the rest of the world. Didn't want anything to surprise me like that ever again, I guess. I'm not the only one who can relate, though, you know. Yuugi's an orphan, Jounouchi's father is a drunkard, and Shizuka's mother doesn't give a damn about her."  
  
Anzu nodded slowly. She hadn't really thought that any of her friends had been in a similar situation. "You're right, I guess I'm not the only one with problems."  
  
"Problems? I don't see my childhood as a problem. It shaped whom I am today, and even though at times I hate myself, I've got to accept my childhood for what it was. My past isn't a problem, and it never was, it was just an obstacle."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, Mai. I'm sorry I wasted your time and woke you up, I guess I should go now." Anzu sighed and got up.  
  
"No, it's late. Why don't you stay here for the night? I mean, we both know it's not exactly safe to walk around alone at night."  
  
"I, I couldn't, I don't want to intrude." Anzu murmured.  
  
"Stop trying to be polite, knowing you, you'd fall asleep in the middle of the road, you're so tired." Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
A small laugh escaped Anzu's mouth, "Thanks, Mai. Talking to you made me feel a lot better. I guess I will accept that invite."  
  
Mai smiled and nodded, standing up. "Right then, it's really late, and I dunno about you, but I'm tired. I'll show you to a bedroom."  
  
Nodding, Anzu followed Mai up the flights of stairs.  
  
Mai opened a door to what Anzu assumed must be her room, for the room was covered with Duel Monsters data, cards, and guides, but aside from that and a bed, it was completely bare. "You can sleep here for the night, it's not a whole lot, but."  
  
"Are you kidding? This room is twice the size of mine." Anzu murmured. "Of course, my room is pretty tiny, but..."  
  
Mai grinned, "Yeah, of course, this whole house is inherited. This has been my room since I was a little kid."  
  
"Really?" Anzu looked at the walls, there were no holes where staples that could have held up posters or awards would have been, or anything like that. To the contrary, it looked like the walls had never even seen a poster. "Hardly the kind of room I would have expected."  
  
"Heh, what can I say, I'm not exactly a predictable person." Mai shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Um, if this is your room, then maybe you should sleep here. I'll sleep on the sofa or something." Anzu offered.  
  
Mai rolled her eyes, "no, you sleep here, there are plenty of other rooms I can sleep in."  
  
"Um." Anzu murmured, "could you stay... in this room?"  
  
"Huh? Well, I could, but that presents us with a problem. There's only one bed." Mai mused.  
  
"So share with me." Anzu blurted out then quickly blushed at her words.  
  
Mai smiled, "think you're going to get lonely? Or maybe the size of this place scares you. I don't blame you, of course, it scares me sometimes too. If you don't want to take back what you said, I could take you up on your offer."  
  
"Yeah, this place is kinda spooky, no offense, I'm just not used to being in houses this size. Um, I don't take back my suggestion." Anzu muttered.  
  
"None taken. C'mon, I'm getting a bit tired." Mai laughed, hopping onto the bed.  
  
Within ten minutes, Anzu was asleep. Mai stroked the younger girl's face gently with a long fingernail and smiled slightly. "Don't turn into me, Anzu." She murmured. "I love you, just the way you are. I love you very much."  
  
Anzu, being a very light sleeper, heard all of this, and smiled to herself. She wrapped her arm around Mai's waist and murmured, "Aishiteru, Mai... Aishiteru."  
  
Mai smiled down at the sleeping girl, "Well, I'll assume you heard me then. Like I said, never turn into me, it's not all that pleasant. Good night, Anzu."  
  
Anzu murmured, "Good night." She smiled when she felt Mai's arm wrap around her waist, pulling her into a protective embrace.  
  
~*~  
  
END  
  
Steel Angel Satoshi - Wait, it's over? Just like that? PLEASE, Zodiac, tell me there's going to be a sequel, or at least an epilogue!  
  
Zodiac Dreamer - Well, I'll consider it. All depends on whether or not I feel like it. Well, I hope you guys liked that. PLEASE review!!! 


End file.
